


Pride

by Shockcakes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Makeouts, all that lemony stuff, i think this is the first fic of these two on this site?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request on tumblr</p>
<p>Conquering Storm learns that her girlfriend is more sly than she lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

“ _I could kill you in 8 different ways_ …”

 

“But you won’t.”

 

“ _Nggh_...And why is that?”

 

Clove had the smuggest look upon her face. “Because my fingers are the only thing keeping you from going insane.” the deer stuck her middle digit farther into Conquering Storm’s lower folds. The ninja lynx fought hard to keep another shameless moan trapped in her mouth.

 

A line of saliva traveled from the corner of Storm’s mouth. This was humiliating. The lynx’s name was one that was feared all across Yurashia. She brought even the strongest of will to their knees with but a glare. Even her subordinates seldom disobey an order, less they desire a slow and painful demise by her own bloody hands.

 

“Unless,” the pronghorn’s motions slowed. “You want me to stop?”

 

“NO!” Conquering Storm’s famed reflexes kept Clove’s hand firmly in place. She chastised herself for such an action of desperation. She only fueled the mint furred deer’s ego. “ _Keep...going_.” Storm hissed.

 

“What the magic word?” Clove teased, her fingers moved at a much slower pace. Storm glared at her in agony.

 

No. The lynx had too much pride to resort to-

 

“ _Cooooonnie_.”

 

Clove’s movements slowed to a halt. Conquering Storm bit her lip so hard that it drew blood. “.... ** _Please_**.” she spat.

 

Clove smirked. She eyed the lynx writhing beneath her, feeling a rush of excitement. Yurashia’s Egg Boss is the most dangerous among Eggman’s ranks. Somehow Clove of all people was able to tease her to her heart’s content and keep breathing. That was something she was going to exploit.

 

“Good girl.” The pronghorn hastened her movements, causing Storm to clutch the bed sheets, summoning every ounce of willpower not to let Clove have the satisfaction of hearing her moan.

 

The deer brushed her thumb along Conquering Storm’s swollen clit. A small yelp hitched in her throat. She went further; her free hand ran along Storm’s light brown fur. Her fingers fell onto the lynx’s perky breasts and eventually her hardening nipples.

 

Storm was fighting a losing battle, keeping her aroused cries at bay. Clove knew exactly what to do and where to do it and it was driving her mad.

 

Clove wasn’t finished yet; she had one more trick up her sleeve. Both her hands firmly pleasuring the lynx’s sensitive spots, the deer gave the finishing blow. She plunged her muzzle into the crook of Storm’s neck, passionately biting and sucking at the patch of fur above her shoulder.

 

Conquering Storm was done being toyed with.

 

Mustering up whatever resistance she had left, the lynx took advantage of Clove’s position, immediately turning them both over with the deer pinned on the bed. Before her prey could formulate a response, Storm leaned in, claiming Clove’s lips for herself and further pressing their nude forms against each other.

 

Clove’s surprise immediately shifted to pleasure, her previous smug demeanor now completely lost. Storm pressed on further with the kiss, using Clove’s now unguarded state to shoot her tongue past her lips. The deer wanted to put up a fight. Oh how she tried. However, Storm’s desire _far_ outclassed Clove’s. Agonizing minutes of teasing and unchecked arousal had pushed the lynx so far that it was practically fueling her.

 

Clove didn’t share the same amount of willpower that the lynx did. At least not now. Their naked bodies now rubbing against each other in all the right ways and with her mate exploring every part of her mouth, Clove didn’t just moan, she _howled_. The blissful echo of the deer’s lewd mewls and moans reverberated down Storm’s throat. Storm pulled away from the kiss, a thin trail of saliva bridging both their lips.

 

A cracked grin crept along the lynx’s face. “C-Connie?” Clove nervously watched Yurashia’s deadliest assassin seize the deer’s slender legs. Storm buried her face in Clove’s womanhood, relishing her continuous cries of pleasure.

 

Storm lapped her tongue around Clove’s slickening folds. The deer’s arousal grow hotter and hotter. A groan escaped her lips as the lynx sucked at opening. “Connie... _aaahn_...C-Connie, don’t stop.”

 

Storm’s tongue slithered past Clove’s folds. Immediately she could feel the deer’s inner walls clamping down on her tongue like a vice. Clove shuddered as Storm’s steamy breath hit the spot between her legs.

 

Conquering Storm felt it. The sheer satisfaction in seeing her mate writhe beneath her, being able to see the normally cool and collected egg boss driven to the point where she can’t form any coherent speech other than ‘Connie’. It was all too intoxicating. Was this the feeling that Clove had gotten drunk off of?

 

“Connie - oh dear _god_ \- C-Connie, I’m getting close! Oooh!” Clove cried in total bliss. She felt the pressure build in her loins. Waves of pleasure coursed through her lower regions.

 

Clove was just barreling towards the finish line.

 

Closer…

 

_Closer…_

 

**_Almost….there…_ **

 

…

 

……

 

“...Connie??”

 

The sensation stopped. The shuddering. The movements. The feeling of Storm’s tongue filling her vaginal opening. It all just...stopped. Baffled, Clove curiously opened her eyes, catching Conquering Storm looming above her. Upon her face was a crooked, mischievous grin.

 

“Connie? Why did you-”

 

“Beg.”

 

Clove’s eyes widened.

 

“W-Wha...?”

 

Before the confused deer could utter another word, Storm seized each of Clove’s limbs, pinning her entire form over the bed.

 

“ **Beg**.” Storm repeated with more authority. It all came rushing to her. The dominance, the teasing, everything that Clove had done to her in the past agonizingly enjoyable moments, Storm experienced it.

 

She beheld Clove who gazed at her through desperate eyes. “ ** _Beg_**.” Storm hissed, her face closing in further to Clove’s. “ **I won’t go if you don’t beg me too,** ” she eased her head even further, bringing her mouth directly against her ear. Storm’s warm, sexy breath washed over the side of her face. “ ** _Little Fawn_**.”

 

Clove lost herself on those last two words. She screamed. She _bellowed_. At the top of her lungs, she cried, “ _OH PLEASE GOD, CONNIE I WANT YOU!_ ” she poured it all out. “ _FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I WANT YOU SO BADLY!!_ ”

 

Storm cocked her head to the side, grinning as she watched the sex-addled egg boss bellow and beg for her. Nothing but music to the lynx’s ears.

 

“Mmm…” Storm mockingly looked away in thought, as if considering if her mate’s pleas were efficient enough.

 

“...Good enough.”

 

Keeping her wrists restrained, Storm lifted one of Clove’s smooth, tender legs above her shoulder. Storm pressed her womanhood against Clove’s, both their sweet nectars dripping onto the sheets.

 

Clove moaned as the arousal returned to her. Her mouth agape and her half lidded eyes, Clove’s mind blanked. Her only reaching focus was on Storm as she grinded against her. The heat and tension between them increased.

 

Storm too felt her orgasm closing in fast. She was losing herself in this vast pleasure. She gave a low groan. Her keen senses were becoming muddled. She thrust her vagina against Clove’s to the point where her legs were growing numb. She released her wrists to embrace her further, running her fingers along Clove’s soft mint fur.

 

They feverishly slid against each other, Clove’s tongue lolling out of her mouth and drool trailing at the corner of Storm’s mouth. Their passion growing and growing.

 

“Connie! Co-Aaa~hn...I’m gonna...g-gonna…”

 

Storm pulled Clove closer to her, her lower mouth still grinding against hers. She smashed her lips against Clove’s once again, the deer’s screams of ecstasy echoed into Storm’s mouth.

 

Clove didn’t squirt. She _gushed_. All of her feelings of love, excitement, and arousal came pouring out of her.

 

For one moment, one split second in time, Conquering Storm threw caution into the wind. Her orgasm came, hitting her just as hard as Clove’s did.

 

Storm, unable to restrain herself any longer, released her hold on Clove’s lips and _howled_. Her mind had blanked, temporarily rendering her ears deaf. Whatever she screamed, her brain didn’t want to hear it.

 

Her body wracked as she finished, now feeling equally as exhausted. A euphoric smile on the lynx’s face, the two basked in their afterglow.

 

Both Mobians remained quiet, Storm resting her head against the warm and inviting fur of Clove’s chest, slowly finding herself drifting into peaceful slumber. However it seemed that fate had other plans.

 

Conquering Storm’s cybernetic eyes shot in horror, greeted to Clove’s mischievous grin. In her hand, a tape recorder playing the _one thing_ Storm promised herself she wasn’t going to let Clove have the satisfaction of hearing.

 

“ **C-Clove! AAAAA~HHHHH!!** ”


End file.
